New places? New People? New Story?
by amestrian alchemist
Summary: For a second something clicked in my head. This was Amestris, the place that, that white blob told me about. Why would it send me here! Why was I in a sewer! Unless this Amestris place only consisted of sewers. I told myself that was silly and kept on screaming for help. I wasn't screaming so much out of pain. I was screaming because I was scared
1. Sewer?

**Bear with me please... with is my first fanfic so please no negative comments! Reviews would be much appreciated. :)  
**

**(Oh and just so you know I am amestrian_alchemist from Instagram... in case anyone was wondering why this username was the name which probably none of you were... :/)**

**I do not own FMA or FMAB**

* * *

"Goodnight!" I called to my parents as I walked into my bedroom to go to bed. It was a Friday night and all I really wanted to do was go to bed. I had what seemed to be a years worth of homework and projects waiting for me the next day and I didn't want to be tired. On a very major not-so-on-the-side side note I also wanted to re-watch more Brotherhood. "Good night!" My parents called back to me as I curled under my blue blanket in my bed. It usually took me a little while to fall asleep so I started thinking. To be honest I didn't like the ending of Brotherhood and the 2003 version of Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed always ended up with so much less than Al. It pissed me off. I wasn't an Al hater or anything, but I was an Ed lover so it made sense that I would go on and on about these things in my head and out loud to all of my friends. Eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up in a white void. Of course I recognized this void to be the place where the gate was so I just thought I was dreaming and decided to see what my mind could come up with. "Hello" said a voice of which I knew to belong to Truth.

I turned around and said, "Hi." I knew this was a dream so I wasn't scared or surprised at all.

Truth just looked at me for a couple of seconds and then said, "Aren't you going to ask me who I am?"

I replied, "I already know who you are, you have many names. You could be called God, The Universe, The World, All, One, Truth, and you are also me."

"Well aren't you a smart one." Truth smirked. "I'll make you a deal." It sounded more like a demand than a request or a question.

"What are you thinking of?" I questioned.

"You give me your leg and you go to Amestris." Truth almost chuckled as it said it.

"What?!" I was shocked that my brain would come up with such weird things for my dreams.

"You heard me, give me your leg... no that isn't enough... I will also need any memories of Fullmetal Alchemist. If you meet him you will get them back."

"What!" I was a little bit scared now. "Who is him!?" I demanded.

"You know who." Truth replied.

And without saying any more The gate that Truth was sitting behind opened. I was pulled inside by those little black arms and I was shown the truth. It was exactly like how it was described in the show, it felt like all the information in the world was being poured into my head. It also hurt a little. I was freaked out now. My mind couldn't come up with this stuff!? What if this wasn't a dream. Then something was clear. Him was Edward, I was supposed to meet Edward. Then at the same time information was coming in, other information was disappearing. What show did this remind me of? And then my right leg was being deconstructed. My eyes widened in shock and fright. "Let me go!" I screamed.

"Let me go home! I want to leave! Let Me go home!" I was pulled out of an enormous gateway. I gaped at it for a couple of seconds while it closed. I was in a huge white void. "Where am I?" I asked.

I felt like I should know but I didn't. There was some part of my memory that was missing. There was a voice that answered but it didn't tell me anything I needed to know. All it said was, "Have fun." Then everything faded into black.

* * *

My eyes opened and I was in a sewer screaming. My right leg, it was gone! It was just there and now it was gone! I screamed for help and got no response. Where was I! Why was I in a sewer! For a second something clicked in my head. This was Amestris, the place that, that white blob told me about. Why would it send me here! Why was I in a sewer! Unless this Amestris place only consisted of sewers. I told myself that was silly and kept on screaming for help. I wasn't screaming so much out of pain. There was not as much pain as you would think because I didn't feel it come off. My leg was just there one minute and the next it wasn't. I was screaming out of shock, I was screaming because I didn't have a leg anymore, I was screaming because I was scared.

I was laying there for what seemed like forever. I was sure I was going to die. I was lying in a big pool of my own blood and my vision was becoming fuzzy. I didn't even have enough strength to call for help anymore.

Then I actually heard another voice other than mine. "Hey! Where are you!? Who are you!? Hello?!"

I would have liked to call back but I couldn't so I attempted to talk. It came out more like a whisper but I hoped that the echo of the sewer walls would help it be louder. "Here... my name... is Alice... help...me..." I heard running that sounded close to my location.

"Hello!? Where are you!?" He must have not heard me.

I tried to raise my voice a little more, "Here. I'm here." The footsteps were just around the corner now.

"I can hear you now. Keep on talking. What is your name?"

I replied, "Alice."

"I'm Tyler. I'm 16. How old are you?"

"12." I didn't know why this Tyler person was asking me questions about my personal life but he was going to help me so I answered.

I saw him now. He rounded the corner with a lantern in his right hand. That was the only hand it could have gone in because it was his only hand, his only arm. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Tyler to me and his eyes widened. Then he put his hand over his mouth and looked like he was going to be sick. It must have been a lot of blood. "I will be right back. Don't die." He smiled a little to try and hide the worry in his eyes.

I couldn't move or speak now so the best I could do to respond was stare from my tear-soaked eyes. About 5 minutes later he came back with 2 other people. One girl and another boy. They both looked like they were about the same age as Tyler. Both of them were scarred a lot and the girl had an eye patch over her left eye which left me to think that it was missing. The boy had a bunch of bandages in his hands and he gave them to the girl. She walked to me and smiled. Her eye had a neutral look in it, like she had dealt with these types in injuries before. Because of that I instantly trusted her for some reason.

She started putting on bandages and I screamed a little. Tyler kneeled beside me and started to talk to me. "You will be fine. Don't worry. This is Dylan" He pointed to the boy who was sitting beside him."

"The girl is Maria." He added.

The pain got intense as Maria tied a knot in the first bandage. It was so intense that I didn't hear anymore of what Tyler said. I stifled a scream and my vision went black.

* * *

I awoke in a room with stone walls that reeked of the same sewer that I was in before. I was lying on a bed of gravel with a couple of sheets that lied over it. Dylan was standing on the opposite wall when I woke up and he smiled and jogged out of the room. I momentarily forgot about my missing leg and tried to use it to move me out of the bed. When I realized it wasn't moving I remembered it wasn't there. I tried to push myself up with my arms but I got started seeing spots and had to lay back down.

Dylan returned with Tyler and Maria. Tyler grinned and Maria looked relived. "How long was I out for?" I asked.

"A day or so." Maria sighed, "At least you aren't dead."

I groaned and blinked. It seemed as though my body had forgotten how to open them again because they stayed closed as I asked weakly, "Where am I?"

I think it was Dylan who answered but I couldn't be sure because my stub of a leg felt like it was burning, "Oh yes, welcome to paradise in hell, a place for the wrecked and homeless. We get by, Not very well but we are alive none the less."

"That sure sounded optimistic" I groaned. Is this what this country consisted of? Sewers, stink and pain?

"At least you are well enough to be sarcastic..." Who-I-think-was Dylan replied.

You could only hear the sound of crunching gravel as I attempted to adjust myself of the already oddly comfortable bed of crushed rock. I clenched my teeth as I moved and accidentally let out a little squeal of pain.

"Do you have any aspirin here or anything?" I asked as I finally found a comfortable spot.

"What is aspirin?" Maria questioned curiously.

"Seriously, you have never heard of aspirin?! You guys must live a secluded life..." I was utterly stunned that she had never heard of the painkiller before.

"Nope. Never heard of it."

"Well then, aspirin is a painkiller that cures mild or chronic pain. Usually most people have heard of it." I explained to the darkness because my eyes were still closed.

"That sounds too advanced for this country... Did it originate in Drachma, Xing or Creta?" Dylan seemed much too engaged in the subject of a common medicine that killed pain.

Then something clicked in my mind. This was a different world, heck, probably a different dimension. Could the time period be different as well? "What year is it?" I practically demanded.

"1911. Did your memory dissipate when you lost your leg? That should be common information."

My eyes shot open and I bolted into a sitting position, whimpering a little bit because of the sharp movement. "1911!" I yelled.

"Where the hell am I! What is wrong with this country! Why am I in a sewer!?" I was panicking now.

Was my family here too? Would I ever get to see my parents again!?

"Calm down! What do you mean, what is wrong with this country? We have a corrupt, military run governmental system. And most of the people here are complete assholes. There is nothing more to be said." Dylan exclaimed.

"Well why is this country completely overrun with sewers!?" I Yelled.

"What? It's not. We are just in one. It's where we live, we were all slaved and then just thrown down here... literally." Maria explained.

"Oh... ok." I sighed and started to settle down.

I was too distracted to question Maria of their past life. The pain of my leg was starting to get overwhelming again. I laid back and then realized that before I went back to sleep I had another question. "This room has a drawer in the corner, four beds and a table. They are all made out of the stone that the walls are. What is up with that?"

Tyler and Maria looked at Dylan to explain. "Well," he said, "I'm an alchemist and this whole room was made using alchemy." Alchemy... alchemy... alchemy, there was something about that word that clicked in my brain. it sounded familiar, almost too familiar. "You should teach me that someday..." I asked as I started to drift back into a sleep.

"Sure." Dylan said blankly.

The last thing that I heard before I become unconscious was a mutter from Dylan saying, "She is too perceptive... knows too much already..."


	2. Alchemy!

**Sorry... This chapter is a little rushed. I just have a lot of story to cover and this isn't even the main storyline yet so... Anyways... As always, Reviews are much appreciated! :) **

**I do not own FMA or any of it's characters**

* * *

The next 1/2 months consisted on getting me better. It was always, 'Alice, I need to change you bandages now! How are you feeling? You are getting much better!..'

Stuff like that. It was starting to annoy me. Then any time I tried to ask a question, I was ignored. It was utterly confusing. Were these people trying to help me or not? Were they just going to heal me then throw me away to fend for myself? The only helpful person was Tyler. He usually answered my questions... to an extent. He would give me sort of half answers... like he was tying to be helpful but could only say so much. At least it was better than what Dylan was telling me. And guess what that was?! Nothing. A big. Fat. Nothing. It was like he couldn't hear me! I would ask him a question about alchemy and then be shot down by silence. He would just look at me with eyes that seemed to be intensely observing me. Like he was trying to memorize every word I was saying. once and a while he would mutter something like, "too much..." or "taboo..." IT WAS FRUSTRATING AND CONFUSING!

My wounds were just about better now and Maria had just walked into the room that everyone shared. "Alice, I think it is just about time for those bandages to come off for good!" Her one green eye sparkled with pure happiness for me under her short spiky brown hair.

"Ugh... good. I was getting tired of laying in this gravel bed for months on end!" I exclaimed.

"Do you think that Dylan will be able to transmute some crutches for me to walk on?" I asked. I really didn't want to hop on one foot for the rest of my life.

"Sure! I will tell him to do that for you." Maria cheerfully said. "Wait..? how do you know about transmutation?"

To be honest I really didn't know. The word just sort of came to mind. It was just information that was there. "I don't know..." I said.

"Are you sure you don't know?" Maria interrogated. "A certain someone named Tyler didn't let any information slip out?"

"What!? No! None of you tell me anything... when will I get answers anyways?" I was starting to get pissed off now.

"I have been asking you guys question since I got here and the only time you would answer anything was when I was almost dead! Is that how you guys work? Wait 'till the girl is basically dead and then tell her information and hope that she won't remember!" I was screaming at Maria now, letting months worth of irritation and rage come out.

"No, it isn't like that at all!" Maria defended.

"We were just trying to wait until you were better so you wouldn't have so much to deal with at once." She smiled and continued.

"Now let's get those bandages taken off for good. Ok?"

I nodded, "Yes, let's finally do that."

As Maria started taking them off I felt a sense if release. I could finally get up and start doing stuff again! But with the happiness I was also very anxious. I would have to live with one leg for the rest of my life, in a foreign country that I knew nearly nothing about, with a trio of refugees living in a sewer. If that wasn't a stressful thought then I don't know what would be one. The bandages were now fully off and I felt like my stump of a right leg could breathe again. "There. All done" Maria sighed and got up from her crouched position.

"Should I go get Dylan to go get you a pair of crutches now?" I pushed myself up to a sitting position and nodded.

"Ok I will be going then, don't try anything crazy while I'm gone." Maria smiled again and practically skipped out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah. " I passively said.

I heard Maria and Dylan talking outside, but it was too quiet for me to make out what they were saying. I attempted to get up, using the bed of gravel for support. I gathered my courage and let my hand go, trying balance on my one right foot. "Ah!" I yelled as I toppled over.

"Crap..." I groaned as I rubbed my head. Maria ran back into my room "I told you not to do anything crazy! I left you for two minutes! Two! ugh... anyways, let me help you up."

"Please." I said, slightly embarrassed.

As Maria gave me her hand to help me up I saw a flash of blue light coming from outside. "That was a transmutation? Right?" I was curious to know whether or not I was correct.

"Yes, but how do you know all of this stuff?" Maria questioned.

"I really don't know!" My irritated voice sounded like a whiny child's, "Is it a problem that I know stuff!"

"No... it isn't a problem, but it is a little bit concerning that you have information about stuff that no one has told you about."

I sighed and sat back onto the bed. At this time, Dylan walked inside with a pair of stone crutches. "Stone?" I asked, "Don't you have anything more comfortable on the armpits?"

"Sorry miss princess, but when you are underground mostly the only material that you have to work with is stone. Once we go back into Central we can collect some fabric. But until then you have these." Dylan held then out to me with a smirk on his face.

I took the air of crutches with a grin and attempted to use them. They were too big. "Oops, here, I'll fix that."

He took the crutches back and set them on the floor. He clapped his hands and slapped them on the ground. Instantly blue light came from the ground and then the crutches were shorter. I gaped. "You just, clapped your hands!"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Dylan seemed confused to why I was so horrified.

I didn't even know why I was so horrified. I just knew that something bad happened to make him able to do that. "No... but... um, never mind"

I Changed the subject as I took the crutches back, "Where is Tyler? I haven't seen him today yet."

"Oh, Tyler is above ground begging for food." Maria said with a chuckle.

"Begging? Why is he begging?" I asked.

"Because we have no money of course! He is a good actor, and the fact that he is missing an arm adds to the effect. People throw a pity party and we get food." Maria laughed and left the room, "Well I'm just going to take a walk and see what you have accomplished later, ok? ok."

I once again hoisted myself up onto my one leg and put the crutches under my arms. I took a breath and put my foot forward. It was weird using the crutches as my other leg but after a couple minutes I got the hang of it. Dylan had moved to the corner of the room where the one drawer was. He opened it and pulled out a case of chalk. "You said you wanted to learn alchemy, right? Let's start now."

I spun around with my eyes wide open, "Really! Right now! Ok!"

If I could, I would have ran to him but since I was just getting used to my new way of transportation I hobbled to where he was. Dylan clapped his hands and transmuted a chair from the ground. he gestured to it and said, "There, now you have a place to sit."

"Thank you." I was eager to start.

"Before you even start learning how to transmute, you must learn the basics of alchemy," he explained, "There are a couple main rules. The first is the law of preservation of mass. Let's say you have 1 kilogram of material. You want to transmute all of it into something else. Your end product will be equal to 1 kilogram. Nothing more. It could never be more because you only started with 1 kilogram. You could make something smaller but there would be left over material on the side. If you measured both pieces of material it would still be equal to 1 kilogram. if you wanted to deconstruct something, you wouldn't be popping it out of existence, you would just be scattering all of the little pieces. Another law of alchemy is how a material cannot be turned into any other material. If you are making something out of wood, you cannot turn it into stone because it's chemical properties are not the same. That is why mostly everything in this room is made out of stone. You following so far?"

"Yes." And that was the truth. It was very odd. Everything that Dylan told me, I understood instantly. It was like I had another outside source of information backing me up. Dylan continued to explain to me about the flow of the universe and equivalent exchange. "...And along with equivalent exchange comes human transmutation, the attempt to bring the dead back to life. It should never be done."

Dylan's voice level dropped while explaining this, "There are severe consequences for trying to play God. Whatever you do, even if you become a serial killer and do everything bad that is even possible, never, never commit the taboo. I am begging you, don't do it."

I was a little bit confused, not because the information was confusing, but to why he was practically pleading to me with all of his soul to not do this. But I tossed that confusion aside and said, "Ok, what else is there for me to learn today?"

I was like a sponge, soaking up all of the information that I could. Maria walked in while Dylan was teaching me about transmutation circles. "What are you two doing?" She questioned.

Dylan looked up from the ground where he had drawn a basic transmutation circle, "She wanted to learn alchemy, so I am teaching her."

"And I'm a pretty good learner too! Nothing has confused me yet." I boasted.

Maria chuckled, "Well then, don't mind me, I'll just be sitting over here, carry on with what you were doing." She walked to her bed and sat on it.

"Wait, Maria?" I called.

"Yes Alice?"

"When is Tyler coming back? Do you think something happened to him?"

"Of course not! It just must have been a slow day for food donations." Dylan tried to reassure me but I could tell that he was a little bit worried as well.

An awkward silence overcame the room for a minute until Dylan cleared his throat and said, "Well then, shall we continue with our lesson?"

"Sure." I agreed.

"The construction of a transmutation circle is really quite simple once you know it. The circle represents power. It is what we use to harness energy. The runes drawn within the circle tell the energy what do to with the help of our minds. The triangles shown on this circle help to balance out the energy to make it more controllable. The second circle within the circle makes it so that the transmutation can stretch outside the circle. It also helps when fixing things. If that circle wasn't there, then the transmutation would only be able to take place inside of the circle..."

As he explained more about transmutations, more time passed. And that time was just more time that Tyler was 'missing'. By the end of the day Dylan and I had covered a lot about alchemy. The next day I was going to try some basic transmutations. "Good work today Alice, I would never have thought that you would have been able to comprehend all of that in a day. It took me nearly a month to learn as much as you did."

I was happy that Dylan had complemented me. By the time that everyone was lying in their beds and sleeping there were still three parts of my brain that were thinking. One part was reviewing alchemy, another part was wondering about Dylan clapping to transmute and the last part was worrying about Tyler.

I woke up to a sharp scream from Dylan. "What's wrong!" Maria and I had yelled in synchronization.

Dylan had his head in his knees and appeared to be trying not to cry. "I couldn't save her... my Amy... sh-she's... she's gone. Twice. and... and... Tyler..." Dylan was erratically muttering to himself.

"What?" I questioned.

I had never seen him this shaken up before. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about, just go back to sleep." I could tell that Maria was trying to protect me from something.

I narrowed my eyes and considered protesting. Then I decided against it and tried to settle down while Maria was attempting to comfort Dylan. Eventually I fell back asleep and tried not to think about Tyler still not being back. When I woke up again I yawned and stretched. "Good morning and welcome to another day in paradise in hell, we hope you enjoy your stay."

Dylan was sitting in the chair he had transmuted the day before. He had bags under his which led me to think that he didn't get back to sleep after what happened the night before. "How are you doing? What happened to you last night?"

I was curious to know what kind of a dream could hurt him so badly. "It's nothing, it happens often. I thought that the dreams were stopping but apparently not. Just... I don't want to talk about it. Ok?" I could tell that this was something very personal.

"Ok." I was not curious enough to try to barge into his personal life. I didn't really care what his past life had been like as long as I felt that I could trust him. And I did.

"Should we get started with today's lesson then?" Dylan seemed eager to change the subject.

"Sure, but first... where is Maria?"

"She went to go look for Tyler. We haven't heard anything from him. Usually if he was going to try to get supplies and food overnight he would come and tell us first."

"Oh really? Ok. I just really hope that he is doing alright..."

"We all are." Dylan sighed and looked down at his scarred hands.

"Alrighty, let's start. We are learning basic transmutations today!"

* * *

**There. Another chapter done. I will try to post daily, if not two chapters a day!  
**


	3. Pasts And Murder

**Say hello to the beginning of the main storyline! **

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**I do not own FMA or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"You ready?" Dylan seemed almost as anxious as I was.

Today I was performing my first transmutation. My task was to make a cube. Yes, a cube. A small cube that jutted out of the ground. And why were we so anxious? Because I had only been studying alchemy for a day. It seemed utterly ridiculous, performing a transmutation in the second day of training. But I understood all of the fundamentals of alchemy and if Dylan thought I was ready then I would just have to trust him.

I took a deep breath, "I'm about as ready as I'll ever be."

I had already drawn the transmutation circle and I was just preparing myself mentally. "Ok," Dylan began

"On the count of three... One, two... three!"

I pressed my hands against the circle and concentrated on the cube that I had to make as blue light surrounded us. When the light dimmed we both eagerly looked to see what I had created. It wasn't a cube. It was an amazingly detailed, mini version of the gate. "What the hell is this?!" I yelled.

Then I remembered. I remembered the truth. I remembered that I didn't need alchemy training. I realized why Dylan could just clap his hands to transmute. "Holy. Shit."

My mind was overwhelmed...Dylan had seen the truth too! Did that mean that he had come from Earth as well? Dylan took in a sharp breath as he saw what I had created. "I thought that was the case. You learned too quickly, I thought that you had committed the taboo. And this proves it!"

"What? I didn't try human transmutation! I think it was you who did that! How else would you be able to transmute like you do!?" I had no one that I would even want to bring back to life, nobody that I knew had died before.

"Alice! How could you make such accusations about me!" Dylan seemed to be falsely offended. He was a really bad actor.

"How could I make accusations!? You just finished yelling at me about how I committed the taboo when no one I have known has even died before! I saw you last night! You were talking about someone named Amy, about how she died twice. You tried to bring her back, didn't you! " I was impossibly angry at Dylan for even assuming that I would have tried to do human transmutation.

He was now hurt. You could visibly see his head drop and his eyes tear up, "She died the first, and second time because of me. and I have now paid the price."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack a sore spot." I felt genuinely sorry for mentioning this Amy, whoever the hell she was.

"What do you mean by, paid the price?"

Dylan looked up at me, "It's fine, I have to deal with my actions, if the side effect of that is sadness then I just have to bear it." He continued, "You have obviously seen the truth, and with that you must know that a toll has to be paid to see it."

I was a little confused. I had seen the truth, and the toll that was taken from me was my right leg, but that was to come to Amestris. I thought there was a toll taken from me to see the truth but I couldn't remember it at the moment. "Ok, what was the toll you paid, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I paid with my sense of touch and taste." Dylan replied,

"It isn't as bad considering what you paid, but it is still frustrating to not be able to taste the food I eat. It is kinda scary to know that I could be shot and dying but never know because I can't feel anything..." He rubbed his hands together as if trying to will them to feel each other again.

"That is horrible, I can't even imagine what that must be like... If you don't mind me asking another question, who was Amy?"

Dylan's face once again fell. "She was beautiful, long black hair and bright green eyes. An amazing combination. She didn't deserve the fate she got... As you heard Maria mention, we were slaved. All four of us, Tyler, Maria Amy and I. Who was our 'master'? My stepfather."

Dylan took a breath and seemed to gather his courage as he continued into his early memories. "My real father had died before I was born so I never got to meet him. Then my mom got together with Phil. He was a monster. I got home from school one day and walked in o-on... he, he was stabbing her. I watched as her bloody carcass collapsed on the ground. He laughed. He LAUGHED. Then he turned on me with his bloodstained hands."

Dylan took a shaky breath and waited a second.

"You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to..." To be honest I was a little bit horrified and engaged in his story at the same time.

"No. You need to know. Why not tell you now? The truth would have came out anyways... Anyways, as instinct would tell anyone to do, I ran. I ran as fast as my 13 year old legs would take me. Along the way I just had to run into Amy, Tyler and Maria. Once they saw that Phil was chasing after me they started running as well... Since he was an adult he easily caught up to us and grabbed us all. He had whispered that we wouldn't try to get away otherwise we would all die. We were all desperately trying to hold back tears as he led us back to my house and locked us in the basement. For months, years, he would slave us, get us to do things for him and if we ever rejected he would torture us. I seemed to be his favourite to torture."

I surveyed Dylan's scarred arms in horror. "He was the reason why Tyler's arm is gone. And why Maria's eye is gone. He is the reason why Amy is dead. I had also learned alchemy from him. He would load me with alchemy books and leave me to read them while he went to go drink his beer. Phil had always demanded That I make him fine things, gold, silver, money. Eventually I snapped. He asked me to make him enough gold to buy him a 3 new houses in Central and I rejected. He turned on Amy. He took out his knife, the one he used to kill my mother, and he held it to her neck. He slowly cut her while he demanded the gold. I transmuted the gold and ran to her. By then It was too late, she had already bled to death. When I carried her downstairs I instantly tried human transmutation. Tyler and Maria tried to stop me because they knew the warnings it came with. Then I was transported to the gate and my toll was paid to see the truth. When I came back to reality I had, had enough. I left Amy's horrific transmuted corpse and transmuted a hole in the wall and we tried to run. Again, Phil was faster then us. He noted my new way of transmuting and realized that he couldn't use us anymore. Phil opened a manhole and threw us all down here. Amy... I had always loved her, from the moment I set my eyes on her. I had loved her since I was 7. She didn't deserve to even know me. She was so smart, she could have grown up and gotten any job she wanted. I killed her twice. I'm an idiot."

Dylan put his head in his hands, obviously drained by reliving his horrific childhood.

"Oh my god. I never knew, never could have guessed that... shit." I was at a loss for words.

No one should have to go all of that at such a young age. It made me sick to my stomach that there would even be such a maniacs out there that would do those sorts of things to children. We sat in silence for a while, staring at the mini gate I had transmuted that had changed so much. Just as I got onto the ground, clapped my hands and transmuted the thing back into the ground our silence was interrupted by a female scream. "Maria!" Dylan yelled.

I stood up on my crutches and braced myself for something bad to happen. We saw Maria running down the 'hallway' of the sewer screaming, "Don't trust him! He's not-!" Her warning was cut off by a gunshot.

Then she fell. My eyes widened as I saw her blood pool around her. "Maria!" I screamed.

I started to hobble towards her body, "Wait!" Dylan grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

I could tell by looking at his eyes that he was reliving his mom's death again. A few tears leaked down his cheeks as he said, "She said not to trust somebody, let's trust her final words and hide."

"But-!" I was bawling now, tears were uncontrollably running down my face as I glanced at Maria's unmoving corpse.

"No buts! Let's go!" Dylan pulled my hand and I fell over, off balance because of my missing leg.

As I got up we could now see Maria's killer. He was Tyler. Or was he Tyler? Maria had said that we shouldn't trust him that he wasn't somebody. This led me to think that, that wasn't really Tyler, and that we should have been running for our lives at the moment. But because of my crippled body, I wasn't going to be running anywhere! Dylan wasn't the kind of person to leave me behind either, so he picked me up and ran. Where he was running to, I had no idea. But he ran, and so did 'Tyler'. This 'Tyler' was oddly fast and caught up to us easily. He shot Dylan in the back and I screamed. I screamed as I fell with him, I screamed and cried as I pleaded for him to wake up. I attempted to cover his wound with my hands but it was no use, I was just making myself dirty with his blood. 'Tyler' chuckled and transformed into a male with long greenish-black hair and was wearing the weirdest outfit ever. "There," he said, "Now everyone has been taken care of. Father will be pleased."

"Why?! Who Are you!?" I screamed at him.

"My identity doesn't concern you, he just wasn't a good enough sacrifice. You will be much better."

And with that the person ran away and tossed the gun into the river of sewer muck. I cried out in despair, "What do I do!?"

I put my head in my hands and curled into a fatal position. "What do I do?" I asked myself as tears ran down my cheeks.

Then I remembered. Human transmutation. Dylan had warned me, and told me stories of the outcome, but I had to try. I thought that since I had already seen the truth that a toll would not have to be paid. I dragged Dylan's corpse over to Maria's and drew a human transmutation circle that I had seen in the truth with their blood. Without a second thought I pressed my hands to the circle and watched as the blue alchemical light turned to red. Then a gigantic eye opened from the middle of the circle. I inhaled sharply and screamed as the little black arms came out from the circle and reached towards me. "NO!" I screamed.

"I didn't think this would happen!" Those were the final words I said before I was transported to the gate.

I opened my eyes to find myself back in front of the huge, grey gate. I heard a voice from behind me, "I see you're back." I recognized this voice belonging to the truth.

I hopped around in a circle until I could see it's face. It looked different this time. It had a right arm and left leg. And behind it there was another gate with a body sitting in front of it. "Give them back!" I screamed at the truth.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Why would you even try? You couldn't have been that dumb as to try human transmutation after what he told you!"

"Ha! You will pay for your ignorance." Truth smiled.

"Goodbye alchemist, let's hope that you will not be stupid enough to come back this time."

My eyes widened with pain and I started to cry again. From the other gate the body stared at me with sentimental eyes. As if he could relate to what I was going through. Then he spoke, "Tell my brother that I'm ok please." He asked.

Then my gate opened and I was pulled through it by the arms. I was then transported back to reality. Well, as real as being in a completely new dimension can be. Except this time, I wasn't in the sewer where I had been for the past two months. I was above ground in an alleyway with only my left arm intact.

I was bleeding more than I had ever bled before and I was certain I was going to die soon. I was in a completely deserted alleyway with twists and turns everywhere, and worst of all, no sight of people or civilization anywhere. I was alone, bleeding, screaming for help, and about to die. I needed help quick. I screamed again, trying to scream as much as I could while I still had the energy to do so. No help came. I screamed again. No help. Then I could no longer scream. I tried to quickly think of what I could do to help myself. My brain instantly went to alchemy. I quickly drew a transmutation circle with my own blood and slapped my hand against it. There was a flash of blue light, then I blacked out.

* * *

**I will try to post another chapter tonight, but there are no guarantees! **


	4. Life

**This chapter is also a little bit boring but I promise that the next one will be much better. I have lots of things planned out for it! :) **

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**I do not own FMA or any of it's characters**

**Oh yes, before I forget, "Biggity Bam!" **

**(I do not own Nullmetal Alchemist either) **

* * *

I opened my eyes and to my astonishment, I was not in pain. 'I'm probably dead' I thought.

Though when I looked around I found out that I wasn't dead at all. I was still in that alleyway that truth had dropped me off in. Though there was something different. Alongside my transmutation circle that I had drawn before I passed out, there was another one. It was a circle that I had never seen before. It was a circle is a star drawn inside of it. The weirdest thing was, I couldn't figure out what it was used for. It looked like a transmutation circle, but somehow, it wasn't. I checked what was left of myself over. No blood, except for the dried blood that was all over me still. "How the hell am I going to move when I only have an arm?" I muttered to myself.

Should I just roll? If I went onto my back would I even be able to get back up again? Or would I be like a turtle, stuck on my back, unable to get up. I propped myself up on my stubs that only 2 months ago, used to be my legs. Then I remembered what had happened the day before. The memories came rushing back to me like a tidal wave, closing in on it's victim. My eyes widened as I remembered Dylan and Maria's bodies falling to the ground, never to move again. I felt tears come to my eyes but I pushed them back, "I need to concentrate on survival now. At the moment I have to time for guilt. I can imagine that the time for that will come in my sleep..."

I needed to figure out a way to move. I seriously considered rolling for a short while, then came to the conclusion that I would probably just end up injuring myself. If I could get wheels, then I would be able to roll around while I pushed myself with my arm. Yes, that would work. I would transmute a board with wheels. It was a very simple idea, but I was sure that it was going to work. The transmutation circle from the night before as still intact so I managed to work my way over to it. I didn't even know if I had healed myself at all. I promised myself that I would never try medical alchemy again unless I knew that it really worked. I considered how big the board should be for me to be able to 'sit' on it. I decided that just to be safe, a 2"X2" would be fine. As I transmuted the makeshift skateboardish thing I saw the first sign of life since I had been above ground. A person stood at the edge of the alleyway just watching me, then he walked away.

I didn't know what city I was in but I guessed that it was mist likely Central because I had heard it be talked about often when I was in the sewers. At that moment, I realized something. I was too weak to even think their names anymore. I shoved that thought aside and positioned the square board (as I was now going to call it) so that I could get on to it. "Crap." I said, "How the hell am I going to get on this thing!?"

I attempted to lift myself up with my arm but pathetically fell over almost instantly. Then I tried to pull the board under myself, but I just ended up bashing myself in the stomach too many times. Then I had an epiphany "Holy crap I'm an idiot"

I mentally face palmed myself. "A ramp. I need a ramp."

I pushed the board over to the transmutation circle and somehow took 10 minutes to get to it. "Biggity Bam!" I yelled as I put my hand against the circle.

Don't ask me why I yelled that. It was mostly just an impulse thing. I had been trying to get on this thing for an hour! I might have been going a little bit mental. I pushed the board against the ramp and attempted to climb up it. I sadly just rolled back down the ramp. I sighed and tried again. "Almost... there" I was an inch away from the board with wheels.

I touched it.

Then it rolled away.

I let out a scream of irritation, "what the hell!"

I took a breath and pushed the board back to the ramp and tried one more time. Once at the top of the ramp I went all ninja like and rolled onto the board. I laughed a little bit, "There, now I can move."

I started to push myself forwards with my arm when I remembered that I couldn't leave this alleyway yet, I was still covered in blood. Mine and theirs. While I sat on my rolly-board-thing I wondered what happened to Tyler. Judging by the fact that, that person had disguised himself as Tyler, I guessed that he was probably lying dead in a ditch somewhere, or captured. I didn't want to think about either option but I found my mind drifting to him stuck in a cage somewhere, being tortured even more than he was with Phil. I attempted to close my eyes and will the image to disappear from my brain, and it left. But when it left there came the image of Tyler, bloody and dead. I started hyperventilating. It was my fault. It was my fault that they were dead. Maybe it wasn't my fault about what happened to Tyler, but it was my fault that Dylan and Maria were dead. I couldn't save them. If I had only just told him to run, to go without me. If I had done a better transmutation. They could have still been here. I wouldn't be missing 3 of my 4 limbs and we would be happy.

It started to rain. 'Good,' I thought, ' now I will be able to get un-bloodied.' Much to my dismay, I realized that blood stained. So I tried to use the water to my advantage and dye my clothes red with alchemy. It sounded gross but it was the best Idea I had at the moment. I rushed myself over to my transmutation circle before it washed away, laid back down on it and transmuted my clothes. I used the water from the rain to spread around the red colour and when I was done you could never tell that they were dyed with blood. Unless you were me, and it was disgusting to think why my clothes were now red.

Now I was ready to finally exit this goddamn alleyway. I looked around as I pushed myself around. A lot of the buildings were two stories high, and the occasional car drove down the road. It was cool to see what life was like in the early 1900's. But of course I had no idea how much it would resemble the early 1900's in Canada, where I came from. The moonlight glistened in the puddles that were now forming in the streets and I wondered if I was ever going to have a real life here. Or would I just be a cripple, roaming the streets on a board with wheels for the rest of my life? My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach growling. "Oh yeah, I haven't eaten in a while..."

I thought about begging for food, but decided that it would take less time to transmute some bread out of grass. Before I transmuted anything though, I needed to find grass. Not before long I found a house, this house had a lawn. A lawn had grass. I don't think that I could have wheeled over there any faster than I did. At the moment I was completely engaged in the thought of food. If anyone was awake they would have thought I was a complete idiot. A person, no, half of a person, wheeling around madly laughing for food. I picked up a stick and quickly drew a transmutation circle in the grass. I hoped that the owners of the house wouldn't be mad that their lawn was basically torn apart but it was a matter of life or death for me! As I transmuted the bread I yelled it again, "Biggity bam!" I laughed at myself.

Then I found it stupid that I was laughing. 'What the hell is that anyways? it seems like something I know...'

I was trying to reach through my mind, to see where 'biggity bam' came from, but I came up blank. I told myself that I didn't care. There was food. I had transmuted a perfectly good loaf of bread that I was now stuffing my face with. I savored every bite I took because I probably wouldn't eat the same thing again tomorrow. I would have to move on to something else, or the owners of the house would wonder why patches of their lawn were missing. I saw the sun start to come up and hurried back to my alley. I did not want to be seen in broad daylight because I would most likely be judged, stared at, taken to a hospital, or put in an adoption center. I figured that I was better of to become nocturnal. I rolled myself into a corner of the alley and hoped that no one would see me. Then I fell asleep.

_ I wondered through blackness, nothingness. I was desperately searching for something but I didn't know what. _

_Then the scene changed, I was sitting on my gravel bed back in the sewer with only my right leg missing. I smiled as Tyler walked in with food that he had begged off of people. 'Oh good," I thought, 'He wasn't in trouble after all.'_

_ Dylan and Maria also walked in and we sat down to eat. Each of us took a bite of food. First it was Tyler who fell, "Help me Dylan..." He groaned. _

_Then Dylan and Maria fell. They all were asking for help from each other. "I can Help you!" I screamed. _

_"No, you can't" Maria said, "You couldn't help me, remember? You failed then, why would I trust you to help me now?" _

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too fail! I promise I won't again!"_

_ "How can we know that?" Dylan coughed, "I am not going to trust someone who didn't help me before." _

_Then they fell silent. _

_"Now I have no one to help me..." Tyler was now coughing up blood. _

_"I can help you!" I was desperate to keep him alive, to have at least one person who I cared about left. _

_"No you can't help me. You didn't even try to help me before, you don't even know whether or not I'm alive. Why would I trust someone like you?" _

_"Because I'm your friend!" I yelled, crying. _

_"What kind of a friend lets their friends die like this?" Those were his final words before he fell silent. All three of their bodies became dust. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm sorry." It was like a chant for me, said over and over again. _

_A little girl and her dog stepped into the room now. "Big sister Alice, You couldn't save them, but will you be able to save me?" _

_I hardly noticed her words, I barley heard them. I was too busy chanting my apologies to dust._

My tear soaked eyes opened to bright sunlight. I said the words for what seemed like the millionth time, "I'm sorry..."

After I had somewhat recovered I tried to go back to sleep. It never worked, by the time I woke up, the sun was shining too bright for me to get any sleep.

The next few years were like this. Find food, eat, pass time by roaming Central, find a place to sleep, sleep, wake up from the nightmares, wait until it became night because I was unable to fall asleep again, repeat.

Then one day, when I was around approximately 15 years old, my entire life was changed by two people.

Two people who I didn't know knew until I met them.


	5. The Elric Brothers

**Sorry for not posting... I went on a surprise vacation and every time I tried to pull out my computer I was yelled at...**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters  
**

* * *

It started off (or ended off, it depends it you start your day in the night or not) as a perfectly normal day in my life. I woke up with another nightmare, hid in the shadows of my alleyway until the moon rose, and pushed myself around to go find some food. After 3 years of living this way I had become accustomed to the awkward maneuvering of pushing yourself around on four wheels with one arm. I was quite surprised on how strong it had gotten. But then again I also wasn't, it did need to carry out all of my daily needs for me.

As I pushed myself down the dirty streets of Central city I noticed that the stars weren't shining as bright as they usually did. It was on odd observation, but it would be like if the sun wasn't providing enough light for a day. Because all of the lamps were gas powered, they didn't provide nearly as much light as the ones back home on Earth did. The missing stars made everything so much darker, it was solemn.

The night was much more different than the day, it gave you a whole new perspective on the world around you. In the day, people are always rushing around, trying to get to places as quick as possible. In the night, the only people you see are a couple of MPs on their night shifts. Occasionally you would see a civilian on a midnight stroll, or someone who was quickly going out to get some last minute groceries from a supermarket that was open at night.I never talked to any of these people, but somehow I started to form personality banks for them. They were usually the same people. I never knew their names, so I picked a name that I liked for them. At the moment I saw Julia, a long-haired redhead teen, who was out for a walk. I quickly hid behind a mailbox to make sure she didn't see me. No one ever saw me, I was good at hiding. And no one ever looked down when they were hoping to talk to a fifteen year old.

At the moment I was trying to decide what to eat today. I didn't have a huge variety, just stuff that I could transmute from the ground. But of course that also meant that everything was natural and generally healthy for you so I wasn't deficient in anything, except maybe meat. You can't exactly grow a steak from the ground. As I was passing Madame Christmas's bar I noticed that the man who was in there often wasn't today. He had short black hair and always seemed to be taking a different girl either in the bar, or out of it. By the way he talked to some of the people there it seemed like he had personal connections with some of the people there. Now that I thought about it, he seemed to only be in there on weekends and other holidays, but he was still in the bar often enough for me to notice his re occurrence. He was one of the only people who had seen me before. The first time he saw me it was because I couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The thing was, he never looked very surprised at my appearance, he had just smirked at me. He seemed like he was good at keeping a secret. As I thought about him I realized that he didn't have a name yet. I would have to choose something trustworthy. 'Eric? No, it just didn't suit him. William? He didn't look like a William. John? Meh... it'll do.' I shrugged and kept on rolling.

I once again thought about food as my stomach rumbled. Fruit. I decided that I would have some type of fruit today. I made my way down to the Conoma slums that were just south of Central and entered the forest. I looked around and once again marvelled at the beauty of a forest at night. The moon shone through the leaves of the trees like sunrays, but different. Tonight, the moonlight shone through leftover raindrops from the rainstorm that happened today in the day while I was sleeping. My stomach distracted my eyes and I concentrated on food. I pressed my hand against the ground and watched as a small apple tree grew from the ground. The blue light created when transmuting appeared and it surrounded the tree as it grew. It looked very pretty, like lightning striking all around a tree as if it was warding of evil and protecting the fruit it held from danger. I had a weird mind. during years of silence and not interacting with any other human beings I had grown a liking for poetry. I observed things and thought about little poetic things I could say about them, like I had just done when I transmuted the tree.

I plucked an apple off of the tree and bit into it. I had also grown a liking for apples. While living on the streets for a couple years I learned to appreciate the little things in life because my big picture was a pretty depressing one. Apples seemed to be one of those little things that I adored. And with my apples and poetry, I was about as happy as a person like me could be.

I rolled myself to a tree and put my back against it. It was a lot of work to roll myself back to central and I was just going to take a rest for a little while. While I rested I observed the transmutation circle on my palm. I had carved it into my skin and let it scar that way so I wouldn't have to draw transmutation circles again. It had hurt like hell, but it was worth it. If I had both of my arms, then I would have been able to just clap to transmute, but because I was only limited to one arm I did the best I could.

I closed my eyes and listened to the leaves rustle in the wind. The sound was very calming. A voice belonging to a very irritated boy interrupted the sound of the leaves, "It was a good lead too! All of the clues pointing towards that being a stone! And then it just has to go and break, we have the worst goddamn luck ever!"

Another male voice joined his, "Brother, you have been going on about this all day... don't you think you should give it a rest by now? Besides the Colonel told us about that bio alchemist Shou Tucker that we can go visit tomorrow."

"I guess... but we were so close!"

"Geez, quiet down Ed! It's the middle of the night. And speaking about it being the middle of the night, shouldn't you be getting some sleep!?"

The owners of the voices came into my sight now. There was a short boy with long blonde hair tied back in a braid, and... a suit of armor? I thought that it would be odd to be wearing amour to go out for a walk. "Al, you really think that I would be able to sleep when the littlest spark of hope was put out for us, we almost got killed for it, and then it was destroyed!"

"Stuff like that happens to us all the time, you should really get back to Central and sleep, how else are you going to keep up your strength?" I was quite surprised the voice that came out from the armor sounded like a child's.

By his size, it looked like a grown man was inside the armor. I had no time to think about that now, they were walking towards me, I needed to move before I was seen by them. I tried to roll myself out of the way but one of my wheels got stuck on a rock. 'Shit.' I thought as they approached closer. It was a miracle that they hadn't already seen me yet. When they were about 10 feet away I decided to just stay as still as I could and hope that I wasn't seen. Sadly when they got about 5 feet away from me I heard the armor speak again, "Brother... is that, a person?"

I panicked and closed my eyes, hoping that they would think that I was dead. "Holy crap it is!" The other boy said.

I could hear his footsteps as he jogged towards me. "Hello?" He asked, "Hello?"

"Al, do you think she's dead?"

"What? No of course she's not dead... you can see her apple cores on the ground." I heard clanking noises as the suit of armor joined his companion.

"Hello? Are you awake?" By the way he spoke to me, he seemed to be much nicer.

I decided to just give up, I had been found. I opened my eyes and was startled at how close they were to me, "Ah!" I screamed as I fell backwards and hit my head on the tree I had been leaning on.

I groaned as the blonde haired boy spoke to me, "Are you lost or something? Why are you out here in the forest... holy crap you have no legs!" The look in his eyes was utterly surprised but at the same time not surprised at all.

"Edward, don't be so rude!" The armor scolded

"No it's fine, I'm just surprised you didn't notice earlier..." I found myself feeling extremely awkward to be talking to other people.

"And no, I'm not lost, I was just waiting a little while before I went back to Central." The boy pondered on this for a moment.

He opened his mouth to speak when the armor spoke first, "Is there anything that we can help with? My brother over here seems set on the fact that he doesn't want to go back to the hotel to sleep."

"Oh no, that's ok, I have nothing to do, there is no need to burden yourself with me."

"My name is Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Now are you sure that you don't want any help?" Edward's golden eyes seemed pained, pleading, and sympathetic, but at the same time they were also hard and determined.

Alphonse looked at his brother and said, "Since when are you nice to people?"

"Since now Alphonse! Just be quiet for a moment please."

"Why would your names change my choice?" I asked.

"Because then you would know that you were just offered help from the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother!"

"Is that who you are?" I asked Alphonse.

"No, it isn-" Al was cut off by an enraged Edward,

"Why do people always make that mistake! I am the Fullmetal Alchemist! Not him! ME!" He yelled and mumbled a few more things before he calmed down.

"Well, I have never heard of you. Sorry. Your names don't change anything." I tried to get back onto my square board but failed numerous times.

"Um... do you need any help with that?" Alphonse asked.

I looked to the side, embarrassed, "Fine." As I was lifted back onto it I lost my balance and fell off.

"Goddamn it." I mumbled.

"You know what. We are taking you with us anyways." The blonde haired alchemist grabbed my arm and pulled me off the ground.

My heart raced as he did this. I was confused as to why this was happening. Then I had information. Information that I didn't have just two seconds before. I suddenly knew everything there was to know about these boys. No, I _remembered_ everything there was to know about them. This information was in the form of memories. I remembered their mother's death, their failed attempt at human transmutation. I remembered Edward's automail surgery and the state alchemist test. I remembered that Alphonse was hollow, and couldn't sleep, like he had pestered Edward to do for the past hour. I remembered how Edward didn't like milk, and how he hated being called short.

But all of these memories came with a feeling of a screen. Then I realized that were was a screen. A TV screen. My eyes widened as I realized that the people I was talking to were supposed to be fictional. My hand started to shake and Edward recognized my panic. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. The impossible had happened. But this impossible was also a dream. That dream came with the price of being a nightmare. "Screw equivalent exchange in the ass," was all I could bring myself to say.

Edward laughed a little, "What?"

I looked up at him, "You heard me, it's stupid."

"Ok, you're scaring me a little, I asked you if you were ok, not your opinion on equivalent exchange was!"

I blocked out his voice and became immersed in my thoughts. I was enraged. I was confused. I was happy. I was sad. These were the four emotions that I was mainly feeling. Equivalent exchange had taken my dream situation and turned it into something horrible with the side effect of it bring great. But that was also the reason to why I was happy. I was in Amestris for heaven's sake! A place that I had only dreamed of going to! I had learned alchemy, an art that I understood but was never possible to perform on Earth. But how was it even possible for something fictional to be real? This world was a story, something that a person had come up with. Unless the story bring told was a true one, but I told myself that, that would be impossible. How could a story be told before it happened? I had already knew that Ed and Al were to go to Reole and expose Father Cornello. By hearing what they were talking about, they had only just done that today.

I came to the conclusion that Truth was a bitch and would do whatever pleased it. Even if that meant giving someone on Earth the idea of making a manga series called Fullmetal Alchemist and giving them all of the necessary pieces of storyline. I knew that I had watched and read the whole series but I couldn't remember what was supposed to happen next. Then I remembered that Truth had taken my memories from me. But I was supposed to get them back once I met Edward... Something else probably had to happen before I got the rest of them back. "I don't think you are ok." Edward's voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Ok, let's go back to Central." Edward put me under his left arm and started to walk.

"No! What the hell are you doing! Put me down!" I squirmed around in his grasp.

"What are you going to do about it," he teased.

"This!" I yelled. I bit down on his left hand.

He dropped me, "Ow! what the hell did you do that for!"

"For trying to kidnap me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a city to roll myself back to. Alone." I managed to get myself back on my board and started to roll.

"You know, it will be much faster if you come with us." Edward picked me up again with his right arm and walked away with Alphonse at his side.

I forgot about his automail and attempted to bite him again only to find myself with pain in my teeth. As I winced in pain Ed laughed at me, "You got the wrong arm."

I pouted as he kept on walking. "You know, you shouldn't hold her like an animal." Alphonse pointed out.

"Well I don't know! Here, you take her then!" I was shoved into Al's arms.

"Where are we going anyways? If you are just going to pick me up and take me with you, I would at least want to know where we are going."

"To the military provided hotel." Edward said as he stepped in a puddle that his whole boot sunk into.

"Aw crap! That is a serious pothole that needs to be fixed. The city really needs to keep up with it's maintenance. So Al, how long do you think it's going to take for us to get back to East City?"

"I don't even know why we came out here in the first place. If you ask me it was just a waste of money..."

"East City?" I questioned,

"Why are you here in Central if you should still be there?"

"Well, We had a pretty frustrating day and Edward felt the need to go somewhere, so he wasted a bunch of money for express tickets to come here and rant all day. Now we have to spend even more money to get back to East City on time to go visit someone who might be able to give us some information."

"It wasn't a waste of money at all! We found her!" Edward pointed at me and said,

"I still don't know your name."

"So you plan on helping somebody without even asking their name first? That seems a little impulsive if you ask me. But anyways, my name is Alice. Alice Bringum."

"Who is this person I am guessing you are going to drag me along with you to go see?"

"His name is Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist. He specializes in biochemical alchemy and is an expert in chimeras." Edward sounded hopeful as he spoke.

"Why do you need to learn about bio alchemy?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I wanted to see how much they were willing to tell me.

"Um... I'll tell you later."

"Ok then shorty." I said with a smile as I mentally crossed of 'call Edward short' off my list-of-things-to-do-if-I-ever-went-to-Amestris.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE WOULD BE STEPPING ON BECAUSE HE WOULD FIT IN BETWEEN THE TREAD OF A SHOE!"

I laughed as he went on a classic short rant.

"You're lucky that I'm not holding you right now or you would be a splatter on the side of a building by now."

Alphonse leaned over and whispered, "The thing is, I'm pretty sure he is serious right now."

My response was a blink. After it had grown silent all you could hear was Al's metal feet clanking and the footstep of Ed's right foot and the squish of his wet left foot. "Here we are," Edward's voice broke the silence.

I looked up at the green flag of Amestris lazily flapping in the soft breeze. Right before Edward's hand touched the doorknob I said, "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Alphonse asked.

"What are we going to do with me? I'm not part of the military."

"Well neither am I." Al responded

"But you are regularly seen with Ed, I just met you guys 30 minutes ago!"

"Well then we'll smuggle you in," Edward explained.

He walked to Al, took off his head and stuffed me inside of him. "Ow!" I exclaimed and my head hit the bottom of his right foot.

"Gah! Did you even think of asking me before you did that!?" Alphonse seemed entirely grossed out.

Ignoring Al's comment, Edward said, "Alice, I'll explain to you about Al's hollowness later. For now this is the best option we have."

As Alphonse walked inside the hotel I struggled to put myself right side up in his moving foot. I heard Edward talking to who I guessed to be an employee about the room that we would be staying in. Then we were walking up stairs. At least I thought they were stairs because I was being jostled around a lot more than usual. I heard a door being unlocked and then close behind us. Alphonse sat down and Edward said, "You can come out now."

"How?" I asked. I had one arm and no legs, did he really expect me to climb out by myself?

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about that..."

"It appears that you don't think about a lot of things!"

"Well let's start with this," Al said as he unhooked his chest plate.

Light shone into the armor as it was fully removed. "How does that help me get out of your foot?" I asked.

"Um... here." Alphonse laid down on the bed and lifted his leg.

I tumbled into his torso. "Ow... you could have been a little bit more gentle!" I exclaimed as Ed lifted me out of his brother.

"Sorry." Alphonse apologized as he re hooked his chest plate.

Edward sat me down on a chair while I looked around our hotel room. It wasn't bad. A little small though. It had two chairs around a table with a chess board on it. A bed was pushed into the corner and there was a small kitchen area in a separate area of the room. "I guess I owe you an explanation now don't I?" Edward said as he let his hair down and plopped himself down in the other chair.

"You sure as hell do!" I said. I hoped I was a convincing enough actor, because I already knew everything he had to say.

"But first. Equivalent exchange. If I tell you what happened to us, you have to us what happened to you."

I took a deep breath and said, "Fine. You first." Edward sighed, looked at Alphonse, who nodded and started,

"We grew up in the south-east of Amestris in a small town called Resembool..." As he continued his story I responded with the appropriate cringes and gasps at the right times.

I was pretty sure that my performance was believed, but it would be no use now, because I was about to spill my guts about everything that had happened to me. As Edward finished he said, "Ok, now your turn."


	6. On The Night Before Tucker's House

**Sorry for not posting yesterday... I'm definitely not living up to my promise to post daily... **

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters**

* * *

Edward looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to explain myself. I thought about how to word what had happened to me, after all, I was going to be shattering basically everything that Ed and Al knew about the science and world by even stating where I came from. "I don't come from Amestris..." I started.

"Ok, so where are you from?" Ed seemed completely confused to why this was relevant information.

"Nor do I come from any of our neighboring countries. Or any of theirs and so on and so on."

"What are you saying?" Alphonse seemed as confused as Edward was.

I spoke cautiously, trying not to freak out the brothers too much, "I was lived in a place beyond the gate. On a world called Earth. In the year of 2014. I was twelve when I came here. I fell asleep and was taken through the gate, with a price. My left leg was taken from me, as well as my memories."

"Memories of what?" I was glad that Ed was keeping his questions to a minimum at the moment.

"My memories of you guys and everyone around you." I watched as emotions played across Edward's face.

First surprise, then astonishment, then anger and finally confusion. "But how could you know about us when you were across the gate?"

I stared at Ed's focused golden eyes, "From a television show. I had watched it all. I knew your story and what was to become of everyone you and everyone you know. But my memories were taken. And now that I have met you, only part of them have come back. I used to know what was going to happen once you visited Tucker. But now, no matter how much I try, I can't remember."

Edward's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. Alphonse sat silently, cross-legged on the bed, staring at me. There was silence and I was amazed that no questions were being rapidly thrown at me. I figured that those would come once I finished my story. "Once I was shown the truth and had my leg torn from my body and my memories ripped from my head, I woke up to find myself in the sewers of Central. I was certain that I was going to die, then miracle showed up with the name of Tyler. He found me, and brought his two companions to help me. Their names were Dylan and Maria." I found myself starting to hyperventilate as I revisited the few months I spent with them.

"Maria only had one eye, and Tyler was missing an arm. Dylan was scarred everywhere. They took me in, healed me, treated me like family. After everything they had gone through, they were still strong. Dylan's stepfather had kidnapped them after murdering Dylan mother, he slaved them and taught Dylan alchemy. He demanded him to make him the fine things. They also had another person with them, her name was Amy. If anyone ever rejected what Phil demanded, they were punished. He was the reason for the scars and missing limbs and body parts. One day he demanded Dylan make him money, a lot of it. He snapped, Dylan refused. Phil killed Amy. And Dylan tried to bring her back. It was a failure and his sense of touch and taste were taken from him. After that, Phil caught up to them when they tried to runaway and threw them in the sewers. After years I showed up and ruined their lives. After I was healed, Dylan taught me alchemy. My memories were gone so I didn't remember the truth that I was shown. When it came for me to transmute for the first time, I had accidentally transmuted a mini version of the gate. I then remembered the truth. Tyler had been gone for a whole day, getting food. We heard Maria scream as she returned from looking for him." I took a shaky breath as I continued, completely lost in my memories.

"She was shot in the back by someone who looked like Tyler, but he wasn't. He chased me and Dylan, and eventually shot him too. Then he showed his true form. He was some sort of human-look-alike that could look like anyone he wanted to. He spoke of sacrifices. Then left. I was desperate, I tried human transmutation. I never knew what their mangled corpses looked like, I never saw them. I was transported to the gate. The truth told me that he couldn't give them back, then he took my right arm and leg. Then I was left in an alleyway in Central. No, someone thing else happened first." I was now recalling the second gate and body that I had seen, and what it had told me,

"There was another body. And another gate. It spoke to me... it told me... Oh my god. I mean, it didn't tell me that but... holy shit." My eyes widened as I put two and two together.

I looked at Al, "It was your body Al, it spoke to me. It asked me to tell his brother that he was ok."

Edward bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, attempting to hold back tears.

"What? My body is still alive!" Alphonse was practically jumping for joy.

"We still have hope." Edward had successfully not cried and asked me a question,

"I'm sorry for asking, but by any chance did you see a couple of limbs lying around?"

I almost laughed at the way he asked it. "No. No limbs lying around. They were on Truth. Your arm and leg are fine. We just need to pull them out."

Ed looked genuinely happy. Like a new spark was just lit inside of him. "Anyways... I tried to use alchemy to heal myself, but I don't know if that helped in the slightest. When I woke up there was another transmutation circle beside mine. Except it wasn't a transmutation circle. It was something different, coming from a different from of alchemy. If I could just remember, I would know exactly what it was and where it came from."

"A new form of alchemy?" Edward was all ears for new information,

"Not new. Different. with different laws and ways to use it."

Alphonse still seemed entirely stunned to hear the news about his body, "It's ok... I will have a body again! Now all we need is philosopher's stone to help us bypass the toll to go to the gate. Then it will be easy to get our bodies back."

"Ya," Edward smiled, "And now we have another person that needs heir body back."

Al nodded, "Alice, come with us. get your body back, you can't live your life being half of a person forever. we'll help you."

"And besides, your memories might come back, a little extra information never hurt anybody," Edward smirked.

I was speechless. I never thought that I would get an opportunity to be a whole person again. I had just gotten used to rolling myself around all day every day. "That... I... thank you." I accepted their offer.

"Well, we should start by getting some sleep. I'm guessing you're fine with the chair?" Ed stood up and took off his red jacket and the lack one he wore underneath of it.

"Yes, I'll be fine here, as it is a chair is much better than what I'm used to." Alphonse moved off of the bed and onto the other chair across from me.

In a couple minutes it was silent in the room. The only voice heard was the sound of Ed's soft snoring. "You should really get some sleep." Alphonse said to me.

I was a little bit pissed off, "Well, excuse me if I can't break the habit of being nocturnal for two years!"

Al sighed and said, "Well I don't think that you would want to be falling asleep when we go see Mr. Tucker tomorrow."

"I'll just sleep on the train." I explained.

Then I realized something, "Oh ya, the train. I don't have any money to pay for my tickets..."

"I'll just get Edward to pay for you, he has more money that should even be available for a fifteen year old."

I chuckled, "Fine. I promise that I'll pay him back one day."

"Don't let him hear you say that, he'll hold you to that promise for the rest of your life."

"Probably," I sighed.

I looked up at the creaky ceiling fan. "Hey Al?"

"Yes?" "Have you ever thought about what it would be like to be a ceiling fan?"

Al laughed at my question, "What kind of a question is that?"

"I mean, it would be a pretty depressing life, going around in circles and constantly moving without ever really going anywhere."

"If you think about it, even though it is going around in circles, it helps people that pass by it. The ceiling fan cools them down when they need it. In a way, it's suffering is a good thing to other people. But for itself, it would probably feel hopeless and lost, thinking that it's life wasn't doing anything useful."

"I guess I never thought about it that way. It just shows how you can find happiness in sadness." I was surprised that Alphonse would be able to come up with something like that.

The reason was revealed when he spoke again, "You know... brother sort of reminds me of a ceiling fan. He thinks he's just going around in circles, and when he comes back to the beginning again, he doesn't realize the people he helped cool down, the people he helped while chasing after something to help me."

"That's true. But no matter how hard we try to get him to realize the good he's done, he will just keep focusing on the bad things. It's just his personality, before he sits down and helps himself for once he will have needed to take care of everyone else first. It is respectable and selfless trait to have, but it is also a little bit selfish at the same time."

"How so?" Alphonse stared right at me while he listened for my opinion.

"Subconsciously, Edward is trying to set up a perfect environment for himself to live in. Even without realizing it, he thinks that everything needs to be perfect before he can even start to enjoy himself. If everyone else can't be happy, he can't be happy because there is a problem. But of course this isn't a big part of his personality, just a little part. But it is one that I have recognized."

"I guess you're right. His selflessness comes with the side effect of selfishness." Al looked behind himself out the window.

The sun was beginning to rise over the buildings in the city. "Alice... thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For talking to me tonight. Nights are usually so lonely with just me awake. But tonight wasn't lonely, I had you to talk to. So thank you."

I found myself blushing for no apparent reason, "Oh, there's no need to thank me. To be honest if I were able to get to sleep I would have."

As the sun fully rose Alphonse stood up and said, "Well, I better wake him up now, we should try to get the earliest train possible if we want to make it to East City in time."

"Yeah, you probably should." I said while Al carefully prodded his brother.

You could hear irritated groans and protests coming from the young alchemist, "...Al... go away... five more minutes...!"

"Oh don't complain now, if you had gone to bed when I told you to yesterday then this wouldn't be a problem at the moment now would it! Now when you're all grouchy all day don't complain to me."

I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing, despite my attempts not to I found myself doing exactly that. As I erupted in a fit of laughter I had an irritated and sleep-deprived Edward question me, "Why the hell are you laughing!"

As I recovered from my outburst I replied, "If anyone didn't know Al's gender I'm pretty sure they would have thought that he was your mother!"

As I started laughing again Ed and Al looked at each other, "Here, just, get out of bed and get ready." Al said as he quickly handed Ed his jackets.

Extremely straight faced, Edward took his clothing, got out of the bed, picked me up, turned me over and dropped me. "Ow! What he hell was that for!" I yelled at him.

"That was for suggesting that my YOUNGER brother could compare to a MOTHER figure!"

"Well that hurt. How would you like it if you were dropped on your head? Oh that's right, your head is already close enough to the ground that it probably wouldn't hurt at all!" I had just started a fight with a horribly irritable, sleep-deprived, even-more-short-tempered-than-usual-because-it-was-morning, Edward Elric who I had just called short.

I braced myself to be kicked like a soccer ball and fly across the room to hit the wall. Fortunately I wasn't turned into a human soccer ball. I was just yelled at. A lot. "OH AND YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK! YOU ARE PROBABLY JUST TALLER THAN HALF OF ONE OF MY ARMS!"

"WELL IF I HAD LEGS I WOULD BE TALLER THAN YOU, YOU BEANSPROUT!"

"I'M NOT A BEANSPROUT!"

"you're right... YOU ARE A FLEA!"

You could basically see Edward turn red with anger, "IF I'M A FLEA THEN OBVIOUSLY YOU COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE!"

"I WAS TALLER THAN THE HEIGHT YOU ARE AT NOW WHEN I WAS TWELVE!"

"WELL AT LEAST I WAS NEVER A CREEPY STALKER WHO WATCHED PEOPLE'S FUTURES!"

"IT WAS A SHOW! I NEVER KNEW THAT YOU WERE REAL!"

"WELL ONCE YOU DID KNOW THAT THIS WORLD WAS REAL NOT EVEN I WOULD HAVE BEEN STUPID ENOUGH TO ATTEMPT HUMAN TRANSMUTATION WHEN I KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME!"

That one hurt.

I closed my eyes and turned my head. "Brother! How could you say something so cruel! Apologize to her!"

And I burst out laughing again because Momphonse was back.

"Nope. It's fine. That was all the apology I could get! Now let's go see this Tucker guy." I was legitimately ok now that I had laughed.

"Um... ok" Alphonse picked me up and started to walk.

The walk to the train station was very unexceptional. For anyone except me anyways. I was extremely nervous while I was carried down the streets of Central City. This was the first time in 2 years that I had been seen by this many people, and man was I getting weird a suit of Armour with a child was weird enough, this time that suit of armor was holding a girl who only had a left arm! I had never been so self conscious in my life.

We got to the train station, bought our tickets and got aboard the express train to East City. As I watched the world fly by us out the window I quickly got tired and fell asleep, not even bothering to feel scared about what type of dreams I was going to have.

Well I did have a dream. But today it was different. I wasn't tortured by memories of the three that had saved my life,

I was warned

I was begged

_ I was in a completely black space, I was nowhere but seemed to be everywhere at the same time. _

_Then I heard a voice, it was the voice of a little girl. _

_Her voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. _

_"Can you save me big sister? If you don't I will never forgive you... you know what to do..."_

_ "No!" I screamed, "I don't know anything! Tell me! What do I have to do!" _

_"Save me... it hurts... SAVE ME! please..." _

_And then her voice faded away._

* * *

**And now I will leave you with two words of inspiration..._  
_**

**BIGGITY BAM!**


End file.
